Ulthane Wildstorm
This wiki is still a work in progress. All the information will be provided in time. Please check back at a later time. I will recycle this information to create Ulthane, the human version of Bao. Legacy system made me do it. Description: Appearance: Ulthane is 1,73 meters tall and weights approximately 115 kilograms. Ulthane has a pale skin with piercing yellow eyes. There is some evidence of slight corruption, but only noticable to those standing toe to toe with him. Apparel & Equipment: Ulthane wears a decorative outfit, crafted with one of the finest fabrics from his home world. The colours of his clothes are darker than the average jedi outfit. On special occasions he wears dark hooded robe, but doesn't really do this often. His lightsaber got a curved-hilt and contains a dark yellow/golden lightsaber crystal. Character: Personality: Ulthane is strongly connected with his family, even though he was taken away from them by his uncle at a young age. His determination and war-like nature are his most prominent characteristics. There is no fight he backs down from, and he enjoys every moment of it. A strong shroud of a hidden agenda hangs over Ulthane. You never really know that he actually is speaking the full story. Relationships: Ulthane feels strongly connected with his family, although he doesn't see them much. He got some tabs on his parents and brothers. The relationship between him and his uncle is everything but strong! Ulthane always blamed his uncle for taking him away from his family and 'ruining' his childhood. After many years of struggling with the master-padawan relationship with his uncle, he became the fallen padawan. He became a jedi exile & the family secret. Beliefs: In secret believes in Kreia's conundrums, and believes more in the Sith teachings than those of the Jedi. Goals & Ambitions: Restore peace to the galaxy. Secret Goal - Restore peace to the galaxy by total domination Secret Goal - Become the most powerful warrior in history, like Revan & Malak! Quotes & Mottos: "He who can fight unarmed, shall be be victorious wielding a lightsaber!" "Be flexible in combat, it could save your life." "My power is not given, it was a birthright!" History: At a young age, Ulthane got taken by his uncle and jedi master, Gwaine Wildstorm to Tython for training. His training of the Jedi ways went well, but once Ulthane became an adolescent things started to shift. The full commitment to the Jedi Code and ways were hard on him. Nevertheless, he got true all the trails after many years and became a Jedi Knight. On one day he walked into a dark hooded man, that gave him a datacron with doubt-able information about Kreia's Conundrums. Knowing the Jedi Order would not approve, he studied her ways while he was on a mission. Ulthane's ways changed over the course of time, and this has not gone unnoticed by the Jedi Order. After having an audience with the Jedi Council, Ulthane got exiled. As he walked out the temple, the same hooded man awaited him with a spaceship. After a small chat, that caught a lot of the Jedi's attention at the temple, he got on the spaceship and disappeared for years. After many years, Ulthane stood at the headquarters of the Guardians of the Force. He was a completely different person, than he was back at the Jedi Temple. He was way more relaxed, friendly and less aggressive. Years have passed and Ulthane grew older, and more mysterious. OOC Information: Dark Guardian, you will see the sith corruption! You shall hate my tanking because of the evil moves. *wink* References: This character will be based on Mace Windu, but then drawing to the dark side. Mysterious, but still fun and social. Category:Biography Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Conclave Category:Lawful Evil Category:Human Category:Wildstorm